All-American Comics Vol 1 76
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Enoch Moore * Ray Moore * Killer Dill ** his men Other Characters: * Jerry (WXYZ employee) Locations: * ** ** Zenith Umbrella Factory Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker11_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | StoryTitle11 = Winky, Blinky, and Noddy: "Second Childhood" | Synopsis11 = The Three Dimwits learns of a baby contest and they decide to register Winky, disguised as a baby. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Tommygun Thompson ** his gang | Penciler12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle12 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "The Man with the Long-Distance Eyes" | Synopsis12 = Something very peculiar was affecting Regis Morgan's vision. At times, he is able to see things clearly up to a mile away. While Dr. Mid-Nite tries to help him by creating a special pair of glasses, underworld gangster "Hands" Harrigan wants to use Regis as a lookout while he and his boys commit crimes around town. During a fight between Dr. Mid-Nite and Harrigan's gang, Regis gets hit in both his eyes. When Dr. Mid-Nite was standing victorious, Regis is beaming with delight. The blows cured his vision, and he can now see normally again! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * "Hands" Harrigan Other Characters: * Regis Morgan Locations: * | Writer13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle13 = Hop Harrigan: "A Flight for Freedom" | Synopsis13 = Hop and Ikky pilot a plane carrying United Nations diplomats to the African colony of Fugeria, to see if its leaders are ready to self-govern. The diamond thief Scarlow and his men have also sneaked aboard. When they all arrive, Hop meets the three leaders of Fugeria's three largest tribes; Gowing of the Kingsize tribe, Ngoin of the Ursyze tribe, and Gawn of the Pintseyes tribe. Meanwhile Scarlow has hid gang disguise themselves as tribesmen from each tribe and try to start a war. He is after the diamond mines in the tribes territories, and if he can drive off or kill every member, he'll be free to take all the diamonds for himself. Hop notices the disguised gang members and trails them to a hidden hideout in an old mine tunnel. Together, he and Ikky fight Scarlow and his goons off long enough for the three tribe leaders to form a peace conference. When Scarlow wakes up, he finds he's tied up back on board the plane, which is headed back to the United States where he'll face trial. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Scarlow Other Characters: * Professor Sourgrass * Gowing * Ngoin * Gawn Locations: * ** Vehicles: * The New Titanic (a large plane) * a Helicopter | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics was: ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}